Unforgotten Memories
by xXdivinexpressionXx
Summary: There are some memories in life that most try not to forget. For Basil of Baker Street, there are certain memories he would wish to forget, no matter how much happiness they brought him. Rated T to stay on the safe side, due to drug usage.


**Disclaimer: All characters used belong to Eve Titus and the Disney Corporation. Everyone else, belongs to me! No using them without permission! **

_Hiya guys, I'm back! First off, I really want to thank Brinatello for looking over this incredibly long one-shot. Seriously so far, this has been the longest one-shot I've ever written and probably won't be my last. Also, you will notice that some words, such as rumor and color might be misspelled. They aren't. For some strange reason, I'm beginning to use U.K English when I type. Secondly, "A Shadow of the Past" is having some minor set backs...writer's block you know. The plan of posting new chapters after the story is finished is still on. Don't expect any new chapters anytime soon. The good news is that I'm almost finished with it but again, it's the mild writer's block that's killing me. So anyway, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Unforgotten Memories

An Original Great Mouse Detective Story

_**Summary: There are some memories in life that most try not to forget. For Basil of Baker Street, there are certain memories he would wish to forget, no matter how much happiness they brought him.**_

* * *

April 1902

It was a cold and rainy night in the grand city of London. Very few bystanders inhabited the streets. Even during this dreary night, it too was a quiet one. Every now and then, carriages and cabs would seldom pass by.

Most Londoners would believe this type of weather to be gloomy and downright oppressing. Not for a young thirty-seven year old by the name of Basil of Baker Street. Strange as some would think, his life as a private consulting detective was an exciting one. However, on this particular night, he had no case to keep him busy. Many know that during these particular times of unemployment, this young detective would fall deep into one of his dark depressing moods. If the smooth melodies from his violin didn't help, he turned to his needle and cocaine. Nevertheless, the Basil of Baker Street that so very little knew then was now a completely different mouse. During those times, this eccentric detective had other things to bide his time.

Society was hardly aware of Basil's personal life. This was only because he meant to keep it that way. According to Basil, the fewer who knew him, the better. There came a time when love and romance was a part of his life. He never thought of himself as the romantic type and wished to never be one. Not once had he ever considered marriage, especially children. That all soon changed six months after he began his new found career...

It all began one tedious evening in the late summer of 1887. Twenty-two year old Basil was returning home after assisting Scotland Yard with another double homicide case caused by the nefarious Professor Padraic Ratigan. The young mouse detective was exhausted, cold, and completely drenched when he finally reached his flat. He was located directly under his human mentor whom lived at 221B Baker Street.

After producing his key to unlock the front door, he spotted a young woman with light tan fur. She was wearing a dark blue cloak over a forest green dress. Judging by how soaked she was, Basil deduced that she had been standing there for a while.

"Are you all right, madam?" Basil questioned politely as he rushed over to her.

Almost instantly, her blue-green eyes seemed to hypnotize Basil when she glanced up at him. "Are you Basil of Baker Street?" the young woman asked in almost a pleading tone. Her soft Irish accent was engulfed in light sobs.

"I am he, how may I be of service?"

While telling him of her situation, Basil led her into his flat to get them both out of the cold rain.

Miss Samantha Anne Collins, Basil soon came to know her as, was being threatened by her own family back in Ireland. Apparently her father, an extortionist, was forcing her to marry a young man by the name of Joshua Adams, someone who was promised to her at a young age. Upon hearing about this, Miss Collins dared to tell her father that she refused to marry someone who took innocent lives for a living. Her father soon became furious and beat her senseless.

At the age of sixteen, Samantha ran away in order to protect herself from her father's rage. She explained that she had no real intention to come to England yet, decided to maintain residency.

"For three years, I felt as if I was finally at peace," she continued. "It was two months ago that I began to receive anonymous letters. Almost instantly, however, they soon ceased."

"When did you begin to receive physical threats from your family?" Basil calmly asked while sitting in his red armchair and holding his pipe.

"Precisely a week ago, Mr. Basil," she answered while fighting back her fresh tears, "Tuesday evening to be more specific. I was heading back from the market when I began to have a strange feeling that I was being followed. Yet, every time I'd turn around, there would be no one there. It was when I reached my flat that I soon found out it was my father who had been following me."

"And apparently abused you once again after refusing his horrid demands," Basil disappointingly stated as he noticed her trying to cover a rather large bruise on her right cheek. She only nodded in response. "Did your father say anything to you?"

"No sir. The beating said it all," she sadly replied when her eyes met Basil's. Sighing deeply, Samantha continued. "It was… several hours later that I regained consciousness and locked myself in my flat. I was afraid that he would still be out there. To my dismay, he was. Almost daily, he would loiter around my flat, just waiting for me to come out."

"So he never attempted to break in," Basil said in more of a statement than a question.

"Not at first. It was actually earlier today that I returned seeing the front door to my flat broken in. I…I refused to enter, knowing that he was lurking inside, waiting for me."

"And then, you came to me," Basil softly added.

"Yes. Mr. Basil, I had no one else I could turn to for help. I was not even sure if Scotland Yard would help me. I heard rumours that you were the one to trust."

Rising to his feet, Basil began to pace. Samantha watched him while nervously playing with her long dark brown hair. It was when he abruptly ceased that she stiffened.

"Well, my dear, I will do everything in my power to stop your father from doing any more harm to you," he kindly said when he crouched down in front of her, taking her delicate gloved hand into his.

"Oh, thank you kindly, sir," Samantha joyfully replied.

"In spite of that, I must ask: Is this Mr. Adams a threat to you as well?"

"Very much, yes," she hastily answered. "It was apparently him that was sending me those threatening letters."

"Since those letters did not coax you out, your father was the last resort. Am I correct when I say this?"

"Yes." Tears finally began to fall. Instantly, Samantha looked away. For some reason, she felt ashamed to have Basil witnessing such a scene. To her, it made her feel weak to express such an emotion in front of someone she had never met. Especially since that particular someone was also a man. However, Basil did not seem to mind. He completely understood that she was afraid.

It was three days later that Samantha's father, Amadeus Daniel Collins III, was soon caught and locked away. Joshua Adams, on the other hand, was found dead near the outskirts of London. Basil assumed that it had to have been suicide.

Basil could instantly see all the stress and worry lift from Samantha's shoulders. Within days, she began to feel like herself again. After a week or so had passed, Samantha soon realized that she had not properly paid Basil for his assistance. What she did not expect was that Basil turned down the money she was willing to give him.

"I have a better idea, if you do not mind," Basil said kindly when he handed her back the money.

"No, Mr. Basil, not at all. What do you have in mind?" Samantha asked calmly, not once feeling uncomfortable in his presence.

It was later on that evening that Basil would soon learn that he was beginning to feel for Samantha Collins. At first he tried his best to avoid the newfound emotions that swirled within him. However, after a while, he soon began to accept them. The only problem was that he was not quite sure if Samantha felt the same for him.

For the first two months, Basil remained patient. He knew if she did feel something for him that he could wait until she expressed them. At this point, he had all the time in the world.

The moment finally arrived one morning in early December. Basil had been helping Samantha settle into her new flat a couple of blocks away from his own. While getting a moment's rest, Samantha admitted everything she felt for him. It was at that precise moment that he too expressed his own feelings for her.

For four months, Basil had been courting Samantha and decided to take the next step in their lives. It was a warm evening in mid-April when Basil finally proposed to her and, to his amazement, she accepted.

The following year, in early May, Basil and Samantha were happily married. Basil felt as if he was on top of the world. All who knew him could easily see how joyful he was. He was often caught humming while looking over clues or working on an experiment. There were even times when Samantha would assist her husband during some mild cases.

Half a year passed since Basil and Samantha had married. It was also during this time that they had been trying to have a baby. Every time Samantha would return home from the doctor's office, Basil could instantly see the disappointment in her eyes. During all of this, Samantha began to think they probably were not meant to have children. Basil could sense the thought and told her otherwise.

In January of 1889, Basil decided to accompany his wife when she headed to the doctor's office. While waiting for the results, Samantha began fidgeting with her hair. Hoping to calm her, Basil took her hands into his and assured her that everything would be all right. A moment had not even passed when Dr. Gregory Daniels came in with a blank expression on his face. This began to worry the young couple greatly. That was, of course, until he looked up from his medical chart.

"Congratulations," was all he said while he smiled warmly at them.

This news brought tears of joy to their eyes. Unfortunately, these joyous moments were soon about to come to a devastating end for this young detective.

It was a dark breezy night in late April when an unexpected turn of events entered Basil's life. This particular night, Basil was out investigating another homicide case, leaving his five-month pregnant wife alone in their flat.

Mrs. Judson was away visiting family and would not be back for several days. Basil felt a bit uneasy leaving his wife alone but thankfully, Samantha assured him that she would be fine. Still feeling a bit troubled, he told her that he would not be long.

It was half past eight when Samantha noticed a large dark shadow outside the window that looked out onto the street. As quietly as she possibly could, she walked towards the window to see who was lurking about. Carefully pulling the curtain aside, her eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of a worm-like tail turning the corner to the front door. She quickly locked it before loud banging began.

So as not to scream, Samantha covered her mouth. Tears began to fall down her pale face. She didn't know what to do.

"God, Basil please hurry," Samantha quietly pleaded. As the bangs became more forceful, Samantha backed away until she reached the stairs. When the intruder finally broke in, she screamed and rushed upstairs to their bedroom. Slamming the door shut, she locked it and began to barricade it with whatever she could find. Unfortunately, that was not enough to stop the intruder who was already outside the door, attempting to come in after her.

"Leave me alone!" Samantha screamed in fear while she hastily backed away, gripping the bedpost as tightly as she could.

In her mind, she feared the worst would come to her and her unborn child. Samantha closed her eyes, hoping all of it was a dream. She kept praying that Basil would soon come and everything would be all right.

Samantha flinched when she heard the door bust open. She quickly grabbed the closest thing she could find to defend herself with, which was one of Basil's antique spears. However, that did not stop the intruder.

Grabbing the spear from her delicate hands, Samantha crouched down in the corner of the room. The large intruder stood over her as she wept harder. Samantha dared not look up when she felt a large hand grab her arm and forcefully bring her to her feet. She yelped in pain when the man's grip became tighter.

"Please, let me go," Samantha pleaded. "Please. I'll give you anything you want, I beg of you, let me go."

"It appears I already have what I want," the man said sinisterly as he held a pistol up to her.

* * *

It was quarter past ten when Basil turned the corner onto Baker Street. His pace was almost sluggish while he kept his head low and his hands in his coat pockets. The clues he had stumbled across seem to have lead him on a false trail, near the east end of London. This only led to complete chaos when a bunch of drunken ruffians soon jumped Basil when he was about to head back home.

In a way, Basil knew that everything would be all right. Even though he was in slight pain from his struggle, he smiled while he thought about Samantha and their expecting child. However, all of that soon ceased when he began to hear a loud commotion just ahead of him.

As Basil lifted his head, he soon noticed a swarm of bystanders surrounding his residence, along with five or six bobbies pushing them all back. Thinking the worst, Basil sprinted through the crowd, dodging every officer who attempted to stop him.

"Where is she?" Basil asked the young constable standing in front of the door.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step back," he said when he ceased Basil from entering the flat.

"No, you don't understand, I live here!"

"Can you prove that sir?"

"I'm Basil of Baker Street! Is that proof enough for you, constable?"

"Oh Detective Basil, my sincere apologizes sir. It's been so hectic that I did not-," he attempted to say as Basil ran past him.

Looking around the room, he spotted two more officers off to the side of the sitting room.

"Detective," Vole called out while descending the stairs.

Basil walked towards him and instantly was pulled further to the side of the room.

"What happened?" Basil asked with such alert.

"It's not good, detective, not good at all..."

"Where's my wife?"

Vole sighed deeply while he left Basil's worried gaze and glanced upward to the ceiling.

"Is she all right?" Basil asked. His voice sounding strained.

* * *

Basil pushed the bedroom door open as he ran towards the white sheet. Pulling it away, Basil's heart nearly stopped when he saw Samantha's lifeless body.

"Oh God, Samantha!" Basil shouted as he took her into his arms. "Darling, please wake up. Please, you can't leave me." Tears instantly began to fall while Basil held her tightly.

Basil placed his head against Samantha's as he wept harder. Not once did he care that other officers were in the room with him. After several minutes had passed, he managed to calm himself to where he could speak. Gently kissing her cold lips, he carefully placed Samantha back on the ground. For several seconds, he could not tear his eyes away from the one thing that brought him true happiness. Finally, he placed the white sheet over her and brought himself to his feet. Feeling as if he were about to collapse, he walked towards the bed and leaned against the bedpost.

"I shouldn't have left her alone. Why did I listen? Why did I let her talk me into going? God, I was so stupid! Because of me, I lost her...I lost them both," Basil said all of this mostly to himself.

"Detective, that's not entirely true," the inspector pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Basil questioned without making eye contact.

"We...ah...managed to find a doctor to get the baby out," Vole said sadly, placing a hand on Basil's shaky shoulder.

Gasping quietly, Basil starts to stutter: "My... is it...a he...or is it-"

Vole cuts in gently with, "It's a girl..."

"Where is she?" Basil quietly asked.

"She...she is in the nursery," Vole struggled to answer. "But-"

"But?"Basil coldly asked gazing down to the floor.

"I'm afraid she too does not have long. According to the doctor, her...lungs aren't fully developed."

Basil quickly glanced up at the inspector with a vexed gaze. It was bad enough that his wife was dead but knowing that he would soon lose his child was too much for him to bear. Basil quickly released the bedpost and began to walk out of the room. However, Vole stopped him before he could make it to the door.

"She's still... Are you sure you want to-"

"Inspector, if your own daughter was about to die in a matter of minutes, wouldn't you want to spend every waking moment you had with her?"

Vole nodded in response when he felt Basil rip his arm away from his grasp. He instantly knew that asking such a question was not a smart move. As Basil reached the door, he sighed deeply while holding back his fresh tears.

"If you don't mind, I...I wish to be left alone," Basil calmly requested.

"Of course," Vole replied sorrowfully. He watched Basil leave the room while he too fought back his own tears. When he heard the sound of another door close, Vole reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper that he had found beside Samantha's body.

"_See you real soon detective Basil._

_ -R-_"

After reading it several more times, he placed it back in his pocket and sighed heavily.

"Ratigan, what do you want with him? What has he done to you to cause such destruction in his life?" he asked himself as he and the several Yard officials cleared the room, hauling Basil's wife out.

* * *

Basil sat quietly in the darkened nursery as he carefully rocked his dying infant in his arms. He quietly wept while his daughter carefully gripped his finger. She was so tiny in his arms. Basil feared that any slight movement he made would break her. That any breath she took would be her last.

He smiled sadly while brushing the little patch of dirty blonde hair on her head. She was a perfect mixture of Samantha and himself. Suddenly, Basil panicked as the baby began to cough.  
As gently as he could, Basil placed her on his shoulder and began rubbing her back.

"Calm down, Lilli," Basil whispered while continuing his gesture. "Come on sweetheart." More tears fell as he attempted to end his daughter's coughing fit. After a few minutes, she ceased. "There we go. That's my girl."

Basil gently wrapped the small yellow blanket around Lillian a bit tighter. He could feel his heart pound faster when she coughed and almost break when she cooed softly. He glanced up at the small wooden clock that was carefully set on the small white dresser by the bassinet. Two hours had already passed. All Basil could really do now was pray that he wouldn't lose her just yet. For that moment, she was the only thing he had left in his now corrupted life.

As Basil looked away, he groaned deeply.

"I should have been here for you and your mother," Basil said softly. "I...I knew I shouldn't have left her alone. I knew something didn't feel right. However, I... God, what was I thinking?"

At that precise moment, Basil instantly noticed his daughter's eyes slowly begin to open. To him, they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They reminded him so much of Samantha's. Even if there was no colour to them yet, they still seemed just as bright and full of life. However, the life that gleamed within those delicate eyes would soon vanish forever.

For just a mere second, Basil had to look away. With much effort, he fought back his tears. Sighing deeply, he finally glanced back at her. Not once did her eyes leave his.

"How did I help create something so beautiful?" he asked himself as he gently brushed her smooth cheek. Basil laughed lightly when she gripped his finger once again.

For the next three hours, Basil fought to keep his eyes open. He feared that if he fell asleep, he would wake up finding his daughter dead in his arms. Every so often, he would check to make sure she was still somewhat breathing. For there were times that her gaze seemed almost vacant. Basil was amazed that she had lasted this long.

"Come on Lilli, you need to keep your eyes open. Keep them open for Daddy," Basil desperately pleaded once again as he took her tiny hand into his and rubbed it delicately. "Come on darling, keep those beautiful eyes open."

He knew her time was almost near but selfishly he did not want to accept it just yet. He was not going to have her give up. He could tell she was strong if she managed to stay alive for so long. Even then, he could see Lillian was still trying to fight. However, that strength was slowly fading.

Finally, Basil soon realized that he had to accept defeat as he carefully held Lillian close to him. For just a short moment, he only wished that the beat of his own heart could keep her alive. Unfortunately, he knew that was not possible. As he held her, he could feel her tiny heart rapidly beating against his chest. Seconds soon turned into minutes as he soon felt her rapid heartbeats begin to gradually slow down.

When the loud tolls of Big Ben echoed throughout the grand city, Basil finally began to break down as Lillian's heart at last ceased. At that precise moment, he wished that he could have died along with her. He honestly did not know how he could go on with his life without them.

When Basil finally had the strength to stand, he made his way over to the small bassinet. Gently placing a kiss on Lillian's forehead, he laid her delicately in the small bed. To him, she looked as if she was just sleeping. In the back of his mind, he wished it were so.

"I'll... be with you both soon," he whispered while he forced himself to look away and leave the room.

When Basil was finally able to close the door, he instantly collapsed to the floor in complete distraught. The loud thud instantly brought Vole and another officer upstairs. However, Vole was the first to reach the heartbroken detective. He still had a strong grip on the doorknob while his other hand was covering his tearstained face. Vole knew instantaneously what had happened. Sighing heavily, he carefully kneeled down beside the young detective and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Basil...I...I don't know what else to say except-"

"Inspector, though I appreciate your sympathy, I do not wish to hear it," Basil requested in a mere whisper.

"I don't blame you, Mr. Basil."

Without gazing at the saddened inspector, Basil struggled to get to his feet. Vole insisted on helping him but Basil quickly pushed him away.

"Just do what needs to be done, inspector," he snapped harshly.

Not saying another word, he and the young officer stood still as Basil brushed past them. Vole glanced at the detective from the corner of his eye as he saw him barge into his bedroom and forcefully slam the door shut. Vole sighed heavily when he heard the door instantly lock. Looking away, he shook his head and focused on the situation at hand.

"Johnson?"

"Sir?"

"I want you and O'Rilley to take care of this," Vole quietly explained while pointing towards the nursery, "I'm going to remain here and keep watch."

"Right, sir," he answered as he ran back downstairs to fetch the other constable.

* * *

Basil laid lifelessly on the bed as tears continued to fall down his face. He felt as if a huge part of him was gone. His heart felt as if it had stopped beating. His breathing became more difficult to manage. After a few more minutes, he turned slightly as his weary gaze met his side table. What seemed like an eternity, he slowly sat up and placed his shaky hand on the wooden surface.

'_Perhaps I can end it all now_,' Basil thought to himself as his hand slid closer towards the drawer.

As Basil opened it, he reached inside and pulled out the one thing he had not touched in the past two years. His fingers barely brushed the surface of the smooth black case. Carefully, he opened it to reveal a small bottle of cocaine and a long needle.

His heart began to beat rapidly while he slightly hesitated before taking the needle into his trembling hand. Basil could easily recall Samantha not knowing anything about his drug addiction. Before he began courting her, he figured it was best for him to simply give it up. It was hard, but eventually the powerful urges slowly began to fade.

Almost instantly, Basil could feel those urges returning. At first, he was persistent to fight it both physically and mentally. He's done well this far, why destroy it now? However, for some reason, he wanted to feel that rush he had practically forgotten. Setting the case and needle down, Basil reached into the drawer once again and pulled out a long thin piece of white cloth he used as a tourniquet.

"Just once, what harm could it do?" Basil asked himself while he rolled his sleeve up and began to wrap the piece of cloth around his upper arm.

Once he got it tight enough, he then tapped his arm and waited for a vain to appear. He looked back at the two remaining items that sat on the table. He knew just the right amount to make it a lethal dose. However, Basil was not sure if he wanted to take the risk or not.

'_Come on Basil, this is your chance to be with them forever. Take the risk. End your life now and be done with it!_'

Extracting enough into the needle, Basil grunted when he injected himself with the contents. It instantly took effect when he removed the needle. Before having time to place it back on the table, the used needle slipped from Basil's grasp and crashed onto the floor. The glass syringe shattered as Basil fell onto the bed.

The room suddenly began to spin. His heartbeat turned rapid and his breathing became irregular. At that precise moment, he heard the faint sounds of someone banging on the bedroom door, desperately calling out to him. Almost instantly, everything went black...

"Basil..." a worried voice called out. "Basil, come on old boy, snap out of it! Basil!"

Basil shouted in absolute panic as he shot up in a seated position. His entire body was covered in a cold sweat and his heart felt as if it were pounding rapidly in his head. At first he did not notice a gentle hand resting on his bare shoulder.

"Basil, are you all right?"

Quickly looking beside him, he noticed Dawson at his side.

"Yes, I...I'm fine," Basil answered hastily.

"You were calling out to someone-"

"It was just a dream, my dear Dawson, a nightmare even. Nothing more. I appreciate your concern, but I'm quite all right now."

Dawson sighed deeply in complete frustration either that or because it was almost four in the morning. Either way, Basil's stubbornness was not helping much. Giving the detective a simple nod of defeat, Dawson left the room and headed back to his own.

Basil waited until he finally heard the sound of Dawson's door close. Quickly, he opened his side table drawer. Rummaging through it, no black case was to be found. He then remembered Dawson forced him to get rid of it almost three years ago. Sighing with pure relief, Basil carefully closed the drawer.

He groaned deeply while he removed the blankets from himself. Stumbling slightly, Basil stood up from his bed and made his way towards the door. However, he stopped when he reached the full-length mirror that hung from the wall. Staring absentmindedly, he felt as if he could see the man he once was. Actually, the man he would have been.

Tearing his gaze away, he looked at the small calendar that hung above his dresser.

"April 14th. Has is really been thirteen years?" Basil questioned to himself.

It amazed him just how much he managed to forget that night. Throughout all those years, he always had some case to occupy his time. Unfortunately, this time around, he was left with the painful memories of his wife and daughter.

Walking back towards his bed, Basil carefully slipped his hand underneath the pillow. Underneath was a small picture of him and Samantha, in an oval-shaped silver frame. Basil was wearing a simple black button-up shirt, dark gray trousers, and a dark red waistcoat. Samantha, meanwhile, was in a loose red dress with white lace around the sleeves and neckline. The picture was taken approximately two weeks before the incident.

Turing the picture over, Basil began to remove the latches that kept the picture in place. Inside held a small piece of the yellow blanket he used to wrap Lillian in. On the small piece of fabric, he wrote two little messages for both her and for Samantha. These two particular messages were also carved into their headstones. Almost instantly, he placed the back piece of the frame in its rightful spot and closed it up. Basil placed the picture carefully on the side table before slipping into his smoking jacket. Grabbing the picture, he quietly opened his door and descended downstairs.

Basil placed the picture down on the small table as he quietly started a fire in the fireplace. He sighed deeply as he sunk into his chair, staring blankly into the growing flames. After a few minutes, Basil seemed to become engulfed in the flames when he began to see a small figure appear in the burning flames. At first he didn't know what to make of it, until the figure became more clear.

"Lillian?" Basil softly asked.

Slowly, Basil rose from the chair and walked towards the fireplace. His heart began to race while he lowered himself to his knees. There in the flames stood his daughter. However, she wasn't a baby, but a beautiful teenager. Her hair was mid back length and the colour was just like her father's. What mesmerized him the most was the colour of her eyes.

"She...has my eyes," Basil whispered while his hand slowly reached for hers. "Ah! Damn it!" he shouted as he pulled his hand back.

Looking back into the fire, he no longer saw anything.

"Mr. Basil, what are you doing?" Mrs. Judson asked with great concern.

Basil quickly gazed down at his right hand to see it was slightly burnt from where the fire touched him. Shaking his head, he stared back at the fire again.

"Mr. Basil?" Mrs Judson asked again.

"Just burned myself, nothing too horrible," Basil answered calmly while he walked to his desk, pulling out a bandage.

"I saw you reaching out to it...intentionally-"

"Mrs. Judson, please. I am in no mood to be lectured about my careless actions. Can it wait until a more opportune hour?"

Mrs. Judson gave a heavy sigh, for she knew what was troubling Basil. Almost instantly, she spotted the silver frame lying on the table. She gave a sad smile as she took into her hands.

"How happy you two were then. Oh, there are times I wish that time could just be as it once was."

Basil groaned deeply as he took his gaze off the scene before him. "Mrs. Judson...I wish that I could say the same, but you must be reasonable. Such things cannot happen."

"But you were so-"

"Yes, I was happier then. I thought nothing in this world could end that. However, I was wrong." Basil walked back to the fireplace and set his arm on the mantel looking deep into the blaze before him. "Why did she choose me? Out of all the bachelors in all of England, why me?"

"Mr. Basil, there were many reasons why she fell in love with you. She felt as if she could trust you. After everything she went through, she was afraid to ever be with a man. You made her see that not all men in this world were evil towards young woman like herself-"

"But she was my client-" Basil snapped while glaring coldly at his landlady.

"That did not stop you, now did it?" Basil said nothing as he turned his head once again. "And who knows, maybe one day, you'll be able to open your heart to another-"

"That will never happen because I will not allow it. I am still surprised it happened once," Basil ended in a whisper.

Mrs. Judson carefully placed the picture down and stepped closer to the distraught detective. She glared at him with a painful expression on her face.

"So that's it then. After one terrible moment in your life, you are simply going to give up-"

"Yes, I am! Does that bother you so?" Basil instantly shot back.

"As a matter of fact, Mr. Basil, it does. It bothers me because it hurts me that you would wish to remain alone for the rest of your days. This is not what Samantha would have wanted for you, and you know it!"

"Of course I know it, Mrs. Judson. But, you and I both know if it weren't for me, she would not be buried six feet underground. My daughter, who did not even have a chance to really live in this world, would not be buried alongside her-"

"If it weren't for you, she never would have been able to live in this world at all. As much as it pains me to say it, with the time she did have...at least she had a chance to live and be with her father." Basil sighed in defeat. He knew Mrs. Judson was right, however, he would not admit it. If he never met Samantha, Lillian never would have been born. "Besides," Mrs. Judson continued, "it was really Ratigan who is to blame. You did not know he would be looking for her."

"Still, in lies the connection. If I had not married Samantha then Ratigan never would have been able to touch her. Therefore, in a way, it was still my fault. I knew something did not feel right but she urged me to go."

"How were you to know that you were going to be led on a false trail? Mr. Basil, you may be the most intelligent mouse in all of England, but you are not a psychic."

"I know that, but...when I think about it, I...I wish that it were me and not them. They did not deserve this."

"At least...Ratigan has finally paid for all his wrongs."

"Yes, but for two, it was thirteen years too late," Basil finally said as he lifted the picture, really looking at it for the first time in years.

* * *

Later that morning, Basil decided to do the one thing he had not done in a long time. Sighing heavily, he slipped into his Inverness and headed downstairs. He failed to notice Dawson in the sitting room reading the paper.

"Basil, where on earth are you going?" he asked calmly.

"I have an important errand I need to take care of," Basil answered in an equal manner.

"Shall I accompany you?"

"No, doctor, that won't be necessary. However, I should return by midday no less. Enjoy your morning, old chap." Not even thinking about his deerstalker, Basil slipped out the door into the cold morning air.

"Was that Mr. Basil that just walked out the door?" Mrs. Judson asked as she stepped out of the kitchen only seconds after.

"Indeed it was, my dear. Where he is off to, I haven't the slightest," Dawson simply replied as he set his focus on the morning paper once again.

"I might have an idea where he's going, doctor," she commented to herself while a small tear fell down her rosy cheek. Smiling happily, she headed back into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

There wasn't a single soul out at this time of day and that is just how Basil preferred it. Finally reaching his destination, he gave a heavy sigh as he kneeled down in front of a black marble headstone. Basil did all he could to hold back his tears when he place his hand on top of it. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he let his fingers slowly trace the letters engraved on the headstone.

**Samantha Anne Baker**

**March 17, 1869-April 13, 1889**

"_**She was my strength, my life, my soul."**_

"Those words are still true, my love," Basil finally said while he opened his eyes. "There were many times that I had wished to give up, but it was you that kept me going, that pushed me to continue. I owe you so much. It was you who allowed myself to feel love. You gave me the chance to become more than I ever thought I would be. Even now, I feel as if I do not even deserve to say such words.

"Samantha, forgive me for trying to erase our past. It is not that I do not care anymore, I just...I feel like what happened to you...and to Lillian...was my fault. In a way, even if you pushed me, I feel as if I did not do my part to protect you both. For that, I thought I did not have the right to have once been known as a husband and father." After saying that, Basil turned to the smaller headstone beside Samantha's.

**Lillian Rebecca Baker**

**April 13, 1889-April 14, 1889**

"_**Let her live on alongside a beautiful angel as she."**_

"Lilli, my darling Lilli, if only I could see you again. What a wonderful young woman you would have become. I imagine you would have taken after you mother. She was...not like any other woman I had ever come across. She was never afraid to speak her mind. She was independent. I can imagine that would have been you as well." Basil paused again as he placed a delicate white rose on each grave. "I shall be with you both soon," he said as he finally let his tears fall.

"I promise you both, with all my heart, I will never forget you ever again."

* * *

_There you have it. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. R&R, I'll appreciate it! _


End file.
